


His Own Issues

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	His Own Issues

Title: His Own Issues  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #85: Stuffed or Stuffing  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Sillyness abounds. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Issues

~

“Him?”

Harry glanced where Ron indicated. “Ugh, he’s got issues. Probably stuffs his trousers.”

“How d’you know?”

Harry shrugged. “He’s that type.”

“What’s your type, then?”

Harry scanned the pub, eyes lingering on a tall, black-clad figure. “He’s not bad,” he murmured.

Ron’s eyes widened. “Mate...”

But Harry was already moving towards the object of his interest. “Buy you a drink?” he offered.

Amused black eyes met his. “What makes you think I would accept?” Snape asked.

Harry blinked. Snape? He could do worse. “It’s free.”

Snape considered this. “Point.”

Ron watched, shaking his head. Talk about someone with issues...

~


End file.
